


Shadows That We Cast

by Katherine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Anna is slumped against the door, silent now, past asking yet again. Olaf has taken the shape of a puffin and is marching in a semi-circle around her, his chest puffed out, trying to make her laugh.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Shadows That We Cast

Anna is slumped against the door, silent now, past asking yet again. Olaf has taken the shape of a puffin and is marching in a semi-circle around her, his chest puffed out, trying to make her laugh. She cannot be cheered, not with Elsa stubbornly on the other side of the closed door. There is a flicker of motion underneath. Olaf jerks into dog form, flop-eared and long nosed, sniffing along the crack. Anna can feel him wanting to whine; she feels the same.

A small paw just extends from under the door. Elsa's daemon, reaching, as a white-furred animal. Is she a wolf? No, much smaller. A fox, probably. Olaf touches his nose to her toes, heedless of claws. If she changes to a cat, sharp claws instead of blunted... Olaf and Anna would whimper to nothing if she scratched. All the same, Anna wants to stretch out her hand, touch fingers to fur.

Behind the door, neither Elsa nor her daemon have said anything loud enough for them to hear. The paw withdraws out of sight.

Rejection echoing through them, Olaf creeps into Anna's lap in lemming form. He lets her tears wet his brown and white fur.


End file.
